


Sk8er Boi

by Giraffelover_12



Category: Phandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), The Ready Set, The Walking Dead RPF, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Actor Chandler, Bottom Chandler, Famous Jordan, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, YouTuber Chandler, Youtuber Dan, top jordan, youtuber Phil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-10-11 10:32:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10462893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giraffelover_12/pseuds/Giraffelover_12
Summary: After Chandler's acting career ended he found himself still wanting to be in front of the camera. Cue the start of his YouTube channel. What happens when a boy skates into his life (literally)? His sk8er Boi





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to say happy birthday to my best friend, and co ship captain, Dom. This story caused us to fight like 3 different times because I was being hella secretive and it annoyed you. I want to thank you for the plot idea you gave me. Hope you really like it even if it isn't an ot4 foursome like you wanted.

The walking dead had been a huge part of my life, so when it ended I wasn’t sure what I wanted to do with my life next. I still wanted to be in front of the camera, but I had waited too long to try for a new role. Everyone could only see me as Carl Grimes. I had been watching YouTube to pass the time, and I came across a Youtuber by the screen name ‘Jacksepticeye’, which inspired me to pick up a camera and just talk. I already had a channel made, Chairhandler1; so I decided to use that one and it all started from there.

I had been doing YouTube for a month at this point. I had been doing some skit’s with some of my friends, and some cast members from the walking dead; which worked for a lot of click-bait and some daily vlogs. But I still wasn’t getting very many views, so I did what I saw everyone else doing; I emailed some bigger Youtubers about collabs. 

Most people rejected me, but only two replied that they would love to, Danisnotonfire and AmazingPhil. We had talked for a few months before we actually decided to collab because I did want us to all be friends, so it wasn’t like we were just filming to get views from each other. Me more than them.

So after a few months we finally decided it was time for all of us to collab for our fans. But we all thought it was a better idea to do three video’s with all three of us, for everyone's channel.

I was really excited, but the only downside was I had to fly to London to go and film. I had no idea what I would need to accomplish this, so I just started to pack warmer clothes because it was late fall, early winter and really cold there. I wrapped my camera inside of some of my clothes so it wouldn’t be broken on the way to London. I also had to find someone to watch my cat’s, Aether and Aero, while I was away.


	2. Chapter 2

I had just touched down at Heathrow international, I had DM’ed Phil before I left the airport in Atlanta, he had said that him and Dan were going to pick me up so I wouldn’t get lost, and I would be staying for a week.

Once I got to baggage claim, there were two statue like humans with the same haircut, and I knew it was them. As I was waiting for my bags, Phil walked up to me. “You’re Chandler, right?” Phil asked with an unsure face. “Uh, yes.” I said.

“See, I told you Dan. He didn’t believe me when I said it was you.” Phil informed me. I looked in Dan’s direction, to see his reaction to this, when I looked back at Phil, he was looking behind me. “What are you looking at?” I asked Phil as his gaze never returned to mine. 

“I think some fans are here.” He said walking up to the random people. I went and stood next to Dan and watched Phil talk to them. “Does he always do this?” I asked Dan. He just nodded his head as we continued to watch Phil. 

When Phil came back he had two shadows. “Guys, this is Mary and Bridget they are huge fans of us.” Phil introduced everyone to each other. We took some pictures and signed miscellaneous things for both of them. 

“Thank you for supporting all of us, we really appreciate it.” I thanked them with one final hug before we walked out of the airport to get in the car.

Once we got to their apartment,we had to walk up a bazillion flights of stairs, I was not in enough shape for this.

They gave me a tour of the entire apartment, including the room I would be staying in, which doubled a the room that they filmed their gaming video’s in.

“Alright, so we know how tiring it is to fly across the world and be six hours ahead, so we can film like tomorrow or something, so you can just sleep tonight.” Dan said as he grabbed his laptop and sat in his infamous ‘sofa crease’.

“Yeah, that sounds great. Thank you, you’re both fantastic host’s.” I said as I started the trek to the top floor to take a nice long nap. When I got upstairs I found that I wasn’t as tired as when I was down stairs, so I decided to check my social media. I was seeing a lot of people talking about Dan, Phil and I. As I scrolled down more I saw the pictures that we took in the airport with the fans. People are making guesses about why I was at the airport and why Dan and Phil were picking me from said airport. 

Some people seemed excited, others didn’t know who I was and were asking questions. There was a very small percentage of people who were saying I was just using them for views; which I wasn’t! They were my friends but people were going to think whatever they wanted no matter what anyone said, so I just let it go. 

I had eventually tired myself out again, it was around 9 pm UK time and I decided to put my phone on charge and go to sleep for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up to someone shaking my shoulder. I was use to my cat’s crawling all over me and meowing when they wanted me to wake up, so a human shaking me was something I wasn’t used to.

“Hey, Chandler. Phil made breakfast. It's time to get up.” Dan said gently but still rousing me from my slumber. “Thanks, I’ll be down in a minute.” I said to Dan, as I started to get up.

I did my morning essentials; basically just checking my phone notifications. Nothing really, just my mom asking how my flight was and if I landed ok. I got up and went downstairs for breakfast. 

“Good morning.” I said as I walked into the kitchen. “Hey, Chandler how did you sleep?” Phil asked as he was plating up all the food. “Great, thanks. I think after that flight I could have slept on the floor and slept great.” I said jokingly; the two boys chuckled lightly.

Later that afternoon Dan, Phil and I sat down to start filming our video’s, we played The Seven Second Challenge for Phil’s channel. We did a tag for Dan’s channel. But we were still trying to pick what we wanted to do on my channel because nothing really seemed to fit the theme of it.

I decided it would be fun if I did a sketch making jokes about things that every vlogger does. It would be easier because I didn’t have to play every single character I could use Dan and Phil. After we were done filming we thought it would be fun to have a chill out time in the ’lounge’ as they called it.


	4. Chapter 4

I had finally arrived at the hotel in Anaheim after a six hour flight. I was so excited I had never been to a YouTube event this big before. When I got to the lobby I went up to the front desk to check in but before I could get there I was stopped by some people.

“Oh my gosh, Chandler we literally love your channel.” One of the girls said, while the other kind of hid behind her. “Oh!” I said kind of thrown off. I didn’t think anyone would recognize me. “Thank you for the support.” I said as I stood awkwardly by the desk. “Would you like a picture?” I asked shyly, not really knowing how to act in this situation.

I had done meet and greets during The Walking Dead but everyone was more there for ‘Carl’ not me so I felt kind of weird about it. “We would love one, right Aaleyah?” The more talkative girl asked trying to include her friend. “Only if you have time.” She said as she looks towards her feet. “I’ll always have time for people who watch my video’s!” I said as we all posed together. I tried to get a little closer to the one called Aaleyah to try and bring her out of her shell a little more. I gave them each a hug once the photo had been taken. “Tag me when you post it so I can like and retweet it.” I said as they were starting to walk away.

I finally got to the desk to check in when I got a text from Phil. ‘Hey Chan, do you mind if we move dinner to lunch? Some stuff with the schedule changed and we can’t go out for dinner tonight’ I didn’t really have anything to do at the moment so I texted him back ‘Sure! Where do you wanna meet?’ I typed and sent it. 

It was finally time to go to my room and lay down for a little while before I have to get back up to meet Dan and Phil for lunch. No matter how unenthusiastic I seemed I was really excited to see them again since I hadn’t seen them since we filmed our video’s together. But I really did want to take a nap before I meet up with them.

‘Hey, do you wanna just meet in the lobby and figure out where to go from there?’ Was the text I got from Phil right as I was getting ready to lay down. ‘When do you wanna meet?’ I text back  just sitting down on my bed instead of laying in it. ‘About an hour?’ I mulled the question for a few seconds. It was about one thirty now, and that would mean we were meeting by two thirty or three-ish depending on how late any of us were going to be.

‘Does three work? Kinda feeling the jet lag’ I texted back, deciding to lay down. ‘Yea that works I think we may need a bit of a nap as well’ 

The last thing I remember before I fell asleep was setting my alarm for two forty five.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say next time you have a fucking problem with the way I tag comment or send me an ask on tumblr (livelove-sjones) don't be the fucking asshole who reported me for abuse because I didn't tag this the walking dead rpf. I didn't know that was a tag/what it meant until I got an email about

I had finally arrived at the hotel in Anaheim after a six hour flight. I was so excited I had never been to a YouTube event this big before. When I got to the lobby I went up to the front desk to check in but before I could get there I was stopped by some people.

“Oh my gosh, Chandler we literally love your channel.” One of the girls said, while the other kind of hid behind her. “Oh!” I said kind of thrown off. I didn’t think anyone would recognize me. “Thank you for the support.” I said as I stood awkwardly by the desk. “Would you like a picture?” I asked shyly, not really knowing how to act in this situation.

I had done meet and greets during The Walking Dead but everyone was more there for ‘Carl’ not me so I felt kind of weird about it. “We would love one, right Aaleyah?” The more talkative girl asked trying to include her friend. “Only if you have time.” She said as she looks towards her feet. “I’ll always have time for people who watch my video’s!” I said as we all posed together. I tried to get a little closer to the one called Aaleyah to try and bring her out of her shell a little more. I gave them each a hug once the photo had been taken. “Tag me when you post it so I can like and retweet it.” I said as they were starting to walk away.

I finally got to the desk to check in when I got a text from Phil. ‘Hey Chan, do you mind if we move dinner to lunch? Some stuff with the schedule changed and we can’t go out for dinner tonight’ I didn’t really have anything to do at the moment so I texted him back ‘Sure! Where do you wanna meet?’ I typed and sent it. 

It was finally time to go to my room and lay down for a little while before I have to get back up to meet Dan and Phil for lunch. No matter how unenthusiastic I seemed I was really excited to see them again since I hadn’t seen them since we filmed our video’s together. But I really did want to take a nap before I meet up with them.

‘Hey, do you wanna just meet in the lobby and figure out where to go from there?’ Was the text I got from Phil right as I was getting ready to lay down. ‘When do you wanna meet?’ I text back just sitting down on my bed instead of laying in it. ‘About an hour?’ I mulled the question for a few seconds. It was about one thirty now, and that would mean we were meeting by two thirty or three-ish depending on how late any of us were going to be.

‘Does three work? Kinda feeling the jet lag’ I texted back, deciding to lay down. ‘Yea that works I think we may need a bit of a nap as well’ 

The last thing I remember before I fell asleep was setting my alarm for two forty five.


	6. Chapter 6

I wake up to ringing. That’s strange I usually don’t set that for my alarm. When I look at my phone screen it actually is a phone call from Dan.

 

“Hey Dan, what’s up?” I asked kind of groggily. “You were supposed to meet up we us like 25 minutes ago, that’s what’s up.” He replied. I then looked at the time and saw all notifications from both of them and the alarm that I missed too. “Oh my gosh. I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to sleep this long. I’m getting up now and I’ll meet you downstairs.” I said as I rushed to do my hair to look presentable to go out. “Look, just meet us at the restaurant; Phil is going to text you the address.” Dan said right as my phone vibrated in my hand with a text from Phil. “Alright, I’m on my way now.” I said as I hung up putting on my shoes to walk out of the door of my hotel room.

 

Once I got to the lobby, there were fans everywhere. Only a few of them came towards me and I took the time to meet and take pictures with all of them because they watch my videos and they paid to be here to try and meet me, so I wasn’t going to be rude to them.

 

When I finally got outside I didn’t think I had time to wait for an uber or anything so I just looked for directions to the restaurant; from what it looked like it was a small diner we were going to. I was so focused on trying to find my way to the diner that I didn’t see the guy coming straight for me on a skateboard.

 

We were both thrown to the ground with the force of the impact. I didn’t even have time to look up before the guy was apologizing. “Dude i’m so sorry. I wasn’t watching where I was going. My name’s Jordan” He said trying to help me get off the ground. When I finally looked up at him, my eyes grew wide; he was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. He had the prettiest blue eyes, and the longest dark brown hair.

 

“Uhh. It’s ok. I’m Chandler” I had absolutely no idea how to speak anymore. I just had a constant track of ‘ _ he’s so pretty, he’s so pretty’  _ going on in my head because he was so life ruiningly pretty, and I couldn’t take my eyes off of him. “Are you sure you’re ok? I did run into you pretty hard.” “Yeah, I’m fine” I said trying to find my phone again and not get caught staring at Jordan. “Let me take you out to lunch to make it up to you?” Jordan asked. “I was actually on my way to meet some friends for lunch.” I said finally finding my voice.

 

“Well, can I get your number instead, and we can try to have lunch tomorrow?” He asked. I smiled shyly. “Yeah ok” I said as he handed me his phone, and I put my name and phone number in his contacts. Next thing I knew my phone was ringing. “I’m so sorry I have to go. Text me, about lunch yeah?” I said as I answered the phone to Dan yelling at me to hurry up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know how you feel about the chapter length


End file.
